


Look At You

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Všechno je jako domeček z karet. Stačí málo a všechno se zbortí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You

„Koukněte na něj. Teplouš jeden zasranej,“ prošel kolem něho a vyrazil mu z rukou knížky, které si chtěl uložit do skříňky. Další mu je odkopl. Ten další kopl do něho. Jongdae ani neví, jak se jmenujou. A ani ho to nezajímá. Proč by mělo. Je to pořád to samý dokola. Ten poslední si k němu dřepl a pomohl mu ty knížky posbírat, ale jen co se skupinka těch ostatních na něho otočila, tak mu ty knihy vyrazil z rukou a kopl je chodbou do dáli.  
„Promiň,“ zašeptal, tak aby to mohl slyšet jenom Jongdae. Nechal to být. Tak jako vždycky. Nebránil se. Neřekl ani slovo. Nechal je, aby se vyřádili. Nemělo cenu se proti nim nějak bouřit, bylo by to ještě horší.

Když byly z jeho dohledu, tak sebral všechny knížky, které byly poházené po podlaze, a uložil je do skříňky. Na skříňce měl napsaných plno nadávek a všechny se zaměřovali na to, že má jinou orientaci. Všechny se zaměřovali na to, že je gay. Už neměl ani sílu jít a všechny ty nadávky ze skříňky smýt. Až by druhý den přišel, tak by tam ty nadávky našel zase. Tak jaký to mělo smysl. 

Nasadil si kapuci a vyšel na čerstvý vzduch a konečně pryč tady odsud. Alespoň na pár hodin bude mít klid. Ale zítra to začne všechno nanovo. Nasadil si sluchátka a vydal se domů. Ale ještě než si pustil hudbu, měl jednu přijatou zprávu na telefonu. Otevřel ji.

Omlouvám se. Uvidíme se večer.

Nad tím se musel jenom hořce zasmát. Jasně večer. Když je nikdo neuvidí. Celé to jeho, že není připraven na to, aby ostatní věděli o jejich vztahu, je naprostá kravina. Je to jenom výmluva. Jde mu jenom o to, aby nikdo nezjistil, že se zajímá o kluky a ne o holky. Je to jenom zástěrka. Jongdae to moc dobře ví, ale i přesto, že to ví, tak ten vztah s ním nedokáže ukončit. 

Slyšel z povzdáli smích i přes sluchátka a hlasitou hudbu. Vzhlédl a spatřil partu lidí, kteří se smáli, ale jeho zaujal jenom jeden člověk. Viděl, jak objímá jí. Je to jeho přítelkyně. Ale očividně mu nemůže dát to co Jongdae. Jinak by za ním nechodil večer co večer. Objímal ji. Líbal ji. Přímo před Jongdaeho očima. Je s ní každý den. Jongdae už ani neví, jak dlouho to spolu takhle mají. Ale je to dost dlouho. Sám neví, proč to všechno snáší, proč se nechá od něho zraňovat pořád dokola a dokola.

Nemohl se na tu scénu před sebou už víc dívat a tak se konečně donutil odtrhnout od dvojice zrak a vydal se domů.

Neměl nutkání, aby svojí orientaci skrýval. Jongdae byl vždycky otevřený a upřímný a proto mu nedělalo problém, aby se se stejným pohlavím přede všemi držel za ruce, aby se s ním objal, neměl s tím problém, ať si všichni myslí co chtějí. Život je až moc krátký na to, aby ho člověk prožil obavami.

Ale teď si nebyl jistý, jestli udělal dobře. Jestli neměl mlčet a nechat si to pro sebe. Není to tak, že by neměl žádné přátelé. Měl je. Ale když začali s tou jejich šikanou, tak do toho zatáhli i všechny jeho kamarády a to Jongdae nechtěl, proto se od všech distancoval. A nakonec se mu to povedlo a teď nemá nikoho. Kromě jeho, ale jemu je Jongdaeho osobnost jedno, jemu jde jenom o jeho tělo.

Jongdae to ví, ale i tak mu pokaždé na ty jeho sladká slovíčka naletí. Pokaždé se jimi nechá obalamutit a nakonec je to vždycky on kdo trpí nejvíce. 

Cesta domů byla krátká. Ještě než vešel dovnitř, tak sundal sluchátka a kapuci a s úsměvem vešel dovnitř.

„Jongdae, dneska jsi doma nějak brzy,“ usmála se na něho jeho teta, která je u nich stálým hostem. Od té doby co jeho matka zemřela se o ně doma teta stará. Sama nemá rodinu a tak žije s nimi.

„Odpadli nám dvě poslední hodiny,“ došel do kuchyně, kde už na něho čekal na stole oběd. S úsměvem jí poděkoval a pustil se do jídla.

„Už dlouho jsem tu neviděla Chanyeola a ostatní,“ posadila se naproti Jongdaemu.  
„Mají moc práce. To víš konec školního roku,“ zase se usmál a pokračoval v jídle.  
„Poslední dobou tu vidím jenom Joonmyuna, nikoho jiného.“ Už jenom při zmínce jeho jména, se mu úsměv vytratil z tváře.  
„Říkal jsem ti, že potřebuje pomoct s učením. Víš, že já se moc učit nemusím.“  
„To vím, vždycky si byl moc chytrý chlapec. Dneska Joonmyun zase přijde, že ano?“ Na to Jongdae jenom kývl. Pak v tichosti dojel oběd. Umyl nádobí, které bylo neumyté od oběda, a pak se zavřel u sebe v pokoji. Vzal do ruky kytaru a jenom tak hrál náhodné akordy. Neměl náladu se soustředit na nějakou píseň, proto jenom hrál to, co ho právě napadlo.

Ale moc dlouho u toho nevydržel. Nevěděl proč, ale celý den se cítil ospalý. Proto neváhal, odložil kytaru a lehl si na postel a jenom co zavřel oči, tak se ocitl v hlubokém spánku.

První co spatřil, když otevřel oči, byl jeho obličej. Skláněl se nad ním. Usmíval se. Jongdae nechápal, jak se může usmívat. Jemu do smíchu rozhodně nebylo. 

„Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit. Nebo možná chtěl.“ Neváhal a lehl si vedle něho do postele. Objal ho kolem pasu a přimkl se k tělu druhého mladíka.   
„Na tohle jsem se celý den těšil. Až zase budeš u mě. Nemohl jsem se toho dočkat.“  
„Nemusel si čekat celý den. Viděl jsi mě. Několikrát, mohl jsi,“ Jongdae nevěděl, proč tohle téma zase vytáhl. Proč ho pokaždé vytáhne a jenom si tím ještě víc ublíží. Ale nemohl si pomoci. Nemělo ani cenu tu větu doříkávat. Věděl, co bude následovat, pokaždé je to stejné.

„O tomhle jsme se už bavili. Nekaž to.“ Aby ho Joonmyun umlčel tak se svými rty přimkl k těm mladšího mladíka. A na to už neměl Jongdae sílu nějak protestovat. Svoje ruce omotal okolo mladíka a ještě víc si ho k sobě přivinul. 

Jenom se tak chvíli mazlili a líbali a zase mazlili, než Joonmyun začal mladšímu mladíkovi svlékat tričko, ale Jongdae byl na tohle až moc unavený. Proto tričko vrátil, tam kde bylo a jemně se na Joonmyuna usmál.

„Není mi moc dobře.“ Nevěděl, proč to řekl, tak omluvným hlasem. A zase věděl, co bude následovat. Joonmyun nebude mít důvod k tomu, aby tu s ním zůstával.  
„Dobře, tak si odpočiň.“ Zvedl se, upravil se a bez dalších slov opustil Jongdaeův pokoj. Jako pokaždé. Proč by s ním měl zůstávat, když nedostal to, pro co přišel. Jako by tu nemohl zůstat a jenom být s ním. Bez toho, aby se s ním pokoušel vyspat. Být jenom s Jongdaem, jenom proto že s ním chce trávit čas. Jenom si tak povídat, nic víc. Ale Jongdae věděl, že toho se nedočká.

Jongdae nevěděl, jak dlouho tohle všechno ještě vydrží. Jediné co věděl, je, že bez Joonmyuna by to bylo ještě horší. Představa toho, že ho neměl vůbec, ho děsila, a proto se smířil s tím co má. Je to buď ber anebo nech bejt a Jongdae bral. Nemohl to nechat být. Nedokázal se Joonmyuna vzdát. Nedokázal se vzdát toho pocitu, jaké to je, když ho drží v náručí, když se ho dotýká. 

Jongdae měl pocit, že jenom jeho přítomnost potřebuje. Nevěděl, proč tomu tak je, ale Joonmyuna prostě potřeboval. A proto i když věděl, že ho Joonmyun využívá, tak se nechal, protože Jongdae si namlouval, že to tak je i z jeho strany. Že staršího mladíka jenom využívá. Tím, že ho tak nutně potřebuje mít ve svém životě, ho taky využívá. A dokud si Jongdae myslí tohle a nepřipouští si, že by v tom bylo něco víc, tak s tím dokáže žít. Dokáže se s tím smířit. Dokud je všechno takhle tak může pokračovat dál. Jenom nevěděl, jak dlouho dokáže tuhle hru hrát, než se všechno zbortí. Je to jako domeček z karet. Stačí jenom nepatrný pohyb a všechno se zbortí. A nezbyde nic. Všechno bude v troskách. A ten kdo může tenhle domeček z karet zbortit, není nikdo jiný než Jongdae sám. On je ten kdo si dal práci s tím, aby tenhle domeček z karet vůbec byl schopný stát. A proto je dané, že on bude ten, kdo ten domeček z karet zbortí. Stačí jenom jeden malý pohyb, stačí jenom malé zatřesení a všechno bude pryč. Všechna snaha o to, aby to fungovalo a bylo tak jak má bude pryč. A Jongdae nebude moc vinit nikoho jiného než sebe samého. Protože věděl, že už teď je pozdě, aby se z toho dostal bez toho, aby si neublížil. Na to je až moc pozdě.

 

Zády ho přišpendlil ke skříňkám. Bolelo to jako čert, ale Jongdae na sobě nenechal nic znát. Jak by mohl, jenom tím, že by projevil bolest, by to bylo mnohem horší. Joonmyunovu přítomnost se snažil nebrat na zřetel, jinak by se ta bolest z toho, že je nechá, aby mu tohle dělali, zase vrátila a na další bolest nebyl Jongdae připravený.

„Jak jsme se vyspinkali? Zase si přes noc provozoval ty svoje nechuťárny, kluk s klukem, to je prostě hnus, že jo kluci?“ Otočil se na ostatní a ty s ním souhlasili. Ale jediné co byl Jongdae schopný vnímat, byl Joonmyunův hlas, snažil se, aby ho nevnímal, ale nešlo to. Nemohl si pomoct, tak jak je to v posledních dnech čím dál častější. A Joonmyun přikývl.

„Je to nechutný,“ ale, že to byl on, kdo chtěl včera dělat tyhle nechutnosti. Kdyby Jongdae chtěl, tak by to všichni věděli, ale to nemohl. Věděl, že by tak Joonmyuna ztratil a to nemohl dopustit.

„Běžte od něj!“ ozval se hlas z dáli a Jongdae ten hlas poznal, jak by ho taky nepoznal.  
„Neslyšeli jste mě?!“ A oni od něho odstoupili a odešli od něho. Jongdae jenom vydechl a ulevilo se mu, že prozatím tomu unikl. Jak by neodešli. Chanyeol je sakra vysokej a když chce, tak umí nahnat strach. Ale Jongdae věděl svoje, neublížil, by ani mouše, neměl to v povaze, ale jenom to, že je vysokej a má tak hluboký hlas, vzbuzovalo respekt u ostatních. 

„Dae, jsi v pořádku?“ Zeptal se s obavami v hlase.  
„Nic mi není.“ Otočil se a odešel. Nechtěl se s ním bavit. Nechtěl, aby ho s ním viděli a zase se snažili o to, aby ublížili jemu a ostatním.  
„Dae, tak počkej!“ Doběhl ho.   
„Vím, že poslední dobou to mezi námi je všechno jiný, ale nemohl jsem je nechat, aby ti zase ubližovali. Jsme kamarádi. Pro mě si byl vždycky.“  
„Děkuju za pomoc, ale už to nedělej a teď musím jít.“ Pokusil se na něho usmát na náznak toho, že je v pořádku. A tentokrát ho nechal Chanyeol jít. Takhle je to pro něho lepší. Už se zvonilo a tak se Jongdae vydal do třídy, aby nepřišel pozdě. Měl pocit, že dneska to zase bude dlouhý a unavující den. Tak jak je to teď skoro pořád.

 

Tentokrát to bylo ještě horší. Byl s nimi Joonmyun. Tedy ten je s nimi skoro pořád. Jongdae nechápe, proč se chce bavit s takovými lidmi. Vždyť to jsou ti největší kreténi z celý školy, Jongdae ani nechápe proč mezi sebe Joonmyuna vzali, je jiný, než jsou oni. Ale i tak se chová jako oni. Když ho šikanují, je s nimi a nikdy mu nepomůže.

„Co tu děláš?“ Zeptal se jeden z nich, když se všichni objevili na záchodech, kde si právě Jongdae myl ruce. V zrcadle viděl, jak se všichni smějí. Mají něco v plánu.   
„Myslel sis, že když se objevil Park, jako tvůj rytíř, tak tě necháme? To se spolehni,“ Jongdae věděl, že to přijde, jenom netušil, že to bude v tak krátké době. Pohledem vyhledal ten Joonmyunův, ale on se na něho nedíval. Díval se do země. Než se Jongdae nadál, tak ležel na zemi stočený do klubíčka. Jeden z nich ho kolenem praštil do břicha. 

„Z nás si blázny dělat nebudeš,“ pak všichni odešli. Joonmyun se na chvíli zastavil a když věděl, že jsou všichni pryč, tak se zeptal, jestli je Jongdae v pořádku.  
„Běž pryč,“ bylo jediné, co mohl Jongdae ze sebe dostat. Měl pocit, že nebude dlouho trvat a jeho domeček z karet se sesype. Joonmyun se víc nezdržel a odešel. Jongdae se po chvíli postavil a opláchl si obličej studenou vodou a vrátil se zpátky na vyučování.

Toho večera Joonmyun nepřišel, ani nenapsal. A Jongdae byl jenom rád, neměl náladu ho vidět. Nechtěl ho vidět.

 

Dny plynuli dál a všechno se vrátilo do normálu. S Joonmyunem o tom dni nemluvili. Jenom přišel, dostal, co chtěl a zase odešel. Nikdy o tom s Joonmyunem nemluvili. Pořád byl s nimi, každý den ho viděl, jak se líbá s jeho přítelkyní, ale každý den skončil u něho. Každý večer se dotýkal jeho, každý večer sténal jeho jméno, jenom on mu mohl, poskytnou to, co chtěl. A Joonmyun zase poskytnul Jongdaemu to, co on potřeboval, ale měl pocit, že je to málo. 

Jongdae chtěl víc, ale neměl odvahu se zeptat. Chtěl vědět, proč se takhle Joonmyun chová, myslel si, že je to jenom hra mezi nimi, ale jak dny plynuli a jak měl Jongdae čas přemýšlet, tak si začínal připouštět, že Joonmyun je něco víc, než si myslel, nebo spíš co se snažil skrýt, co nejdéle to šlo, ale už to nejde. Nemůžu už popírat to, co je tak zřejmé. Nemůže popřít to, že mu na Joonmyunovi záleží.

Nemůže už déle popírat to, že chce mladíka, jenom pro sebe. Nechce se o něho dělit. Nechce, aby se na něho jenom díval s omluvným výrazem, když mu ubližují, to co chce je, aby mu pomohl, aby je zastavil, aby se postavil na jeho stranu. Aby si vybral jeho. 

Jongdae chce vědět, co pro Joonmyuna znamená, ale nemá odvahu na to, aby se ho zeptal a tak každý večer mu dá to, co chce a pak pozoruje, jak odchází a nikdy ho nezastaví. Nikdy se nezeptá. Neví, jak ještě dlouho v sobě všechny ty pocity, co pro Joonmyuna chová, může zadržovat. Má pocit, že domeček z karet je už dávno zborcený. A teď je na Jongdaem, jak se vyrovná s následky.

Na obědě v kantýně se k němu posadil Chanyeol a snažil se s ním navázat konverzaci. Už je to delší dobu, co se s ním Chanyeol a i ostatní pokoušejí bavit. Ale Jongdae neví, jestli je to ten nejlepší nápad. Ale už nechce být sám. Celou dobu je tak sám a proto, když si k nim přisedli i ostatní, tak je neodehnal. Nechal je sedět u něho a zapojil se do rozhovoru. A všechno bylo, jako dřív. Nikdo se na nic neptal. Nikdo se neptal, proč se od nich distancoval, nikdo nechtěl nic vědět, jenom ho vzali zpátky mezi sebe. Jongdae měl pocit, že nikdy neodešel, byl pořád s nimi. 

Když se pokoušeli zase Jongdaemu ublížit, pokaždé s ním byl někdo, kdo jim to nedovolil. Všichni se ho zastali a nenechali je, aby mu dál ubližovali. Ale nikdy to nebyl Joonmyun u kterého si to Jongdae přál nejvíc. 

Všechno se začalo vracet do starých kolejí, Jongdae se přistihl, že se ani nemusí nutit do úsměvu, šlo to samo. Joonmyun ho přestal večer navštěvovat. Bylo to už skoro týden, co ho viděl naposledy. Neozval se mu, nic. Jenom přestal chodit. A Jongdae to bral, jako signál, že je po všem. Ten vztah stejně nikam nespěl a jenom by Jongdaemu ublížil, proto bylo lepší, že to skončilo teď, když se těch citů k Joonmyunovi může zbavit, skončilo to, než to stačilo zajít někam, kde by nebylo návratu, tedy alespoň z Jongdaeho strany.

Ale v jednom se Jongdae pletl, Joonmyun se vrátil. Jednoho večera se objevil u něho v pokoji s úsměvem na tváři.  
„Co tu děláš?“  
„Co myslíš?“  
„Myslel jsem, že je konec.“ Joonmyun vypadal dost překvapeně.  
„A jak si k tomu dospěl?“  
„Neukázal ses tu skoro tři týdny, to bude asi tím.“  
„Měl jsem něco na starost.“ Přišel k Jongdaemu blíž a pokoušel se ho políbit na rty, ale Jongdae se odtáhl, nemohl do toho zase spadnout. Ne pokud se jedná o Joonmyuna.  
„Nechci v tom pokračovat.“  
„Proč?“ Starší mladík vypadal překvapeně.  
„Ty se ptáš proč? Nikdy ses nedivil, jak jsem schopný v tom pokračovat? Nenapadlo tě, že mě bolelo, když si byl s nimi a nikdy si mi nepomohl, nikdy si je nezastavil, choval ses ke mně jako oni. Nenapadlo tě, že mi to ubližovalo?“  
„Jongdae já…říkal jsem ti, že nechci, aby o nás někdo věděl, ale nikdy jsem ti nechtěl ublížit,“ zašeptal.  
„Ale ubližoval si mi a to neustále. Víš, jaké to bylo dívat se na tebe, když ses s ní líbal a pak si přišel ke mně a choval ses, jako by se nic nestalo? Nalhával jsem si, že tě to nechávám dělat jenom proto, že jsem tě potřeboval, věděl jsem, že mě využíváš a nechal jsem tě to dělat, ale už nemůžu. Už nechci,“ konečně se mu podařilo říct, to co chtěl. Alespoň malý zlomek toho, co chtěl, aby Joonmyun věděl, tak už ví.

„Ale už nechci, aby si mě využíval. Už se nenechám. Ale jedna věc, by mě zajímala, co pro tebe vůbec znamenám? Byl bys schopný mě někdy před nimi bránit? Byl bys schopný být na mojí straně? Byl bys toho schopný?“

„Jongdae já…nikdy si o tomhle nemluvil, myslel jsem, že ti vyhovuje, jaký máme vztah, nikdy si mi neřekl, že se cítíš takhle.“  
„A zajímalo tě to? Přišel si a dostal si to, co si chtěl a zase odešel, není to tak? Ohlédl ses někdy, když si odcházel a viděl, jak se tvářím? Viděl si, jak tě pohledem ve škole prosím, aby si je zastavil, tak viděl? Neviděl, protože ses na mě nikdy nepodíval. Měl bys jít.“ A Joonmyun odešel. Bez jediného slova, tak jako pokaždé, ale tentokrát Jongdae věděl, že je to definitivní, že se nevrátí a proto si poprvé dovolil, aby slzy které tak dlouho zadržoval, konečně smáčeli jeho líce. Nikdy si nedovolil, kvůli Joonmyunovi plakat, ale dneska je to jiné, dneska ví, že je to konec a tak si konečně dovolil se z toho všeho vybrečet. Poprvé a taky naposledy.

Až teď si uvědomil, že mu Joonmyun neodpověděl. Neřekl mu, co pro něho znamená. Neodpověděl mu. Je to tak lepší, Jongdae věděl, že jeho odpověď, by stejně nebyla ta, co chtěl slyšet.

 

Ale i po tom všem si nemohl pomoci, aby ho nevyhledával pohledem, aby se nezajímal, kde je. Je přece nemožné, aby všechny ty city a pocity co pro Joonmyuna měl, zmizeli ze dne na den. A Joonmyun ve škole už čtvrtý den chyběl. Jongdae z toho byl nervózní a ani nevěděl proč. Joonmyun ve škole skoro nikdy nechybí. Jongdae by se o tohle neměl zajímat, ale zajímá.

„Děje se něco?“ Zeptal se Chanyeol, který s ním seděl na obědě.  
„Nic,“ Jongdae se jenom usmál.  
„Jestli si potřebuješ o něčem promluvit, tak víš, že za mnou můžeš přijít, kdykoliv.“ Jongdae to věděl, ale neměl, v sebe ještě tolik důvěry aby šel a někomu řekl o svém vztahu, co s Joonmyunem měl. Nevěděl, proč by to měl někdo vědět a ani když ten někdo je Chanyeol, nemohl se donutit, aby to někomu řekl, tak dlouho to bylo jenom jeho tajemství.

A navíc si nebyl jistý, jestli by byl Joonmyun rád, kdyby to někde rozhlašoval. Jistě, už teď nebylo co, všechno to mezi nimi skončilo. Ale i tak si jejich vztah chtěl Jongdae nechat pro sebe, aby o něm věděl jenom on, neměl potřebu to vykládat někde okolo.

„Všechno v pohodě, asi jsem jen unavený,“ víc se k tomu nevraceli a oba si užívali chvíli, kdy nemusí sedět ve třídě a poslouchat výklad, který se snaží pochopit. Ale Jongdae se zase po chvíli přistihl, že opět vyhledává Joonmyuna, starých zvyků se těžko zbavuje. Ale nebyl tam. Jako dny před tím a ty předtím.

A pak jednoho dne se vrátil. Jongdae ho spatřil, hned jak vešel do školy. Stál u svojí skříňky a bral si z ní učebnice. Jongdae se snažil, aby se na něho nedíval. Ale nešlo to, ještě pár vteřin. A poté otočil zrak.  
„Jongdae,“ otočil se za hlasem, který ho volal. Baekhyun s knížkami v ruce za ním utíkal a mával na něho jednou rukou, ale jak na něho mával, tak se mu všechny knížky vysmekli z rukou a spadli na zem. Tomu se musel Jongdae zasmát, Baek byl vždycky trochu nemehlo. Ani chvíli neváhal a šel Baekovi pomoc posbírat všechno co mu popadalo na zem.

„Ty seš nemehlo,“ nemohl si to odpustit, ale zarazil ho další pár rukou, který jim pomáhal knížky sebrat. Jongdae vzhlédl a byl to Joonmyun, který s úsměvem na tváři vracel knihy, co sebral Baekhyunovi. Baekhyun poděkoval, ale Joonmyun byl už ten tam.

„To byl vážně Joonmyun? A pomohl mi?“ Divil se Baekhyun. Kdo by se nedivil. Joonmyun někomu pomohl, místo toho, aby šel a ty knížky mu ještě dál odkopl nebo něco takového, co by od něho všichni čekali. A taky byl sám, kde jsou všichni ti idioti, co má pořád kolem sebe?

„Tohle bych od něho nečekal, co to do něho vjelo?“ Zase se divil Baekhyun.  
„Já-já nevím.“ Jongdae sám nevěděl co si o tom myslet. Ale nebylo třeba to nějak zveličovat.  
„To je jedno. Měli bychom si pospíšit, za chvíli bude zvonit.“ Baekhyun chytil Jongdae ho ruku a oba se rozeběhli do třídy.

„Slyšel jsem, že Joonmyun se už dál nebaví s těma idiotama,“ Byla první věta, kterou zaslechl, když přišel na oběd.  
„Jak to?“  
„Tak to nevím, ale podívej se támhle. Sedí sám u stolu, zatímco ti idioti sedí na svém místě,“ ukázal Chanyeol, který se díval jeho směrem a Jongdae se tím směrem taky podíval a měli pravdu. Seděl tam sám.  
„Dneska mi pomohl sebrat knížky, co mi na chodbě spadli,“ špitl Baekhyun, který taky Joonmyuna pozoroval.  
„Když to zmiňuješ, mně půjčil knížku angličtiny, když jsem se zmínil, že ji nemám. Nevěděl jsem, co na to vůbec říct, dokonce se usmál,“ řekl Kyungsoo, který ani nevzhlédl od oběda.  
„Třeba mu konečně došlo co je to za idioty.“ 

Celý oběd ho pozoroval. Nemohl si pomoc. Proč není s těma idiotama? A proč se chová ke všem tak hezky? Co se to s ním děje? 

Takhle to bylo dalších pár dní. Joonmyun se ke všem choval hezky, usmíval se. Zdravil všechny okolo až na Jongdaeho. S nikým neseděl na obědě. S nikým nechodil domů ze školy. S nikým se moc nevybavoval, tedy pokud nešlo o věci do školy. A s těmi idioty se nebavil. Byl sám. 

Jongdae ví, jaké to je být sám a není to příjemné. Člověk si přijde jako vyvrhel. Bylo mu Joonmyuna líto, kolikrát držel v ruce telefon a chtěl mu napsat. Chtěl vědět co se děje, ale neudělal to. Joonmyun očividně o žádnou konverzaci s ním nestál a Jongdae se nebude vnucovat. Ale Jongdae chtěl, tak moc vědět co se stalo. Proč se s nimi nebaví a proč se jeho chování tak rapidně změnilo.

Pokaždé od jeho kamarádů něco o Joonmyunovi zaslechl, to jak jim pomohl, to jak jim nabídl doučování, to jak je pozval na kafe z automatu a ještě mnohem víc. Ale Jongdaeho ani nepozdravil, nic. Ze začátku si to Jongdae nesnažil, tak brát k tělu, ale časem se to nedalo brát jinak. 

A to že ho záměrně ignoruje, bolelo. 

„Koukejte, koho jsem přivedl,“ zašvitořil Kyungsoo, který právě došel k jejich stolu v kantýně, za ním stál Joonmyun.  
„Potkali jsme se cestou na oběd a dali do řeči, tak jsem mu řekl, ať si sedne s námi,“ než to stačil doříct, tak si oba sedli. Proč to musí být zrovna Joonmyun? Proč ne někdo jinej? Než si stihl Jongdae uvědomit co dělá, tak se zvedl od stolu.  
„Jongdae?“ Ani nevěděl, kdo jeho jméno vyslovil.  
„Na něco jsem zapomněl, musím běžet,“ ani se neohlédl a opustil kantýnu. Ale nedostal se daleko, když zaslechl jeho hlas, jak na něho volá.  
„Počkej,“ ale Jongdae se nezastavil. Doběhl před školu a nastoupil do prvního autobusu, který spatřil.

 

„Co děláš doma?“ Ptala se teta, která znala jeho rozvrh, věděla, že ještě má nějaké hodiny. Ve verandě si sundal boty a došel do kuchyně, kde se napil studené vody.  
„Jen mě bolela hlava, tak jsem odešel dřív,“ prošel kolem ní a šel rovnou do svého pokoje. Sedl si na postel a chvíli se snažil, aby měl hlavu prázdnou a nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Nechtěl nad ničím přemýšlet, jenom chtěl chvíli sedět bez toho, aby něco okupovalo jeho mysl. 

Ale dlouho to nevydrželo, když cítil, jak mu v kapse vibruje telefon. Vzal ho a přečet si zprávu od Chanyeola, ptal se ho, kam zmizel a jestli je v pohodě.

Pro: Chanyeol  
Od: Jongdae  
Jsem v pohodě 

Kdyby věděl, jaké budou následky potom, co s Joonmyunem začal spát, nikdy by to nedovolil. Vlastně, ani nechápal, proč se spokojil, jenom s tím, že spolu spali, on nebyl zrovna tenhle typ. Byl spíš na všechny ty maličkosti okolo, na kytky, na rande, na držení rukou a na všechny tyhle věci.

Chtěl přítele, ne někoho, komu je dobrý jenom na sex. Tohle ho vždycky odpuzovalo, ale nemohl si pomoc. Už tak měl pro Joonmyuna slabost a naivně si myslet, že ho může změnit, že dokáže to, aby ho měl rád, byla pěkná blbost. Ale je dobře, že si to uvědomil a něco pro sebe udělal. Nenechal to zajít ještě dál a dokázal to skončit.

 

Joonmyun se u jejich stolu objevoval každý den. A Jongdae nemohl každý den, být kvůli němu bez oběda, tak si prostě zvykl, že s nimi sedí na obědě. Nikdy spolu nemluvili, vždycky se bavil s někým jiným a Joonmyun taky. Ale nebyli to jenom obědy, Joonmyun se stal jejich kamarád.

Dalo by se říct, že je oficiálně členem jejich party. Takže kde jsou oni, tam je i Joonmyun. Jongdaemu přišlo, jako kdyby pozoroval někoho úplně jiného. Joonmyun se choval jinak. Byl samý úsměv, byl vtipný, úplně mezi ně zapadl, jako kdyby s nimi kamarádil pořád a ne jenom nějakých pár týdnů.

Nikdo s ním neměl žádný problém a zdálo se, že ho mají všichni rádi. Ale skoro všichni si začínali všímat, že on a Joonmyun se spolu nebaví, že spolu nemají žádný vztah, proto, když se ho na to teď Kyungsoo zeptal, tak nevěděl, co říct. Jak mu to má jenom vysvětlit.

„Máš s ním nějaký problém? Nebo je to tím, že dřív, býval s těma idiotama, kteří ti ubližovali?“  
„Jo, to bude asi tím. Nějak se nemůžu donutit k tomu, abych s ním jenom tak mluvil.“  
„To mě nenapadlo, že by ti to mohlo být nepříjemné, být s ním, takhle v kontaktu. Měli bychom se s ním přestat bavit?“  
„Ne, to ne. Jenom asi potřebuju čas, než se s ním budu moc normálně bavit.“  
„Seš si tím jistý?“ Na to radši neodpověděl a jenom se usmál. Sám nevěděl, kam tohle všechno směřuje.

Jongdae se snažil, aby s ním dokázal vycházet. Přistihl se, že odpovídá na jeho otázky, i když nebyli zrovna, určeny jemu, nebo se na něho sem tam usměje. Bude s nimi teď každý den a bude nejlepší, když se Jongdae bude snažit na všechno zapomenout a být jeho kamarád. 

A Joonmyun zase odpovídá na jeho otázky a usmívá se na něho, někdy ho Jongdae přistihne, že se na něho dívá, ale jenom co se jejich pohledy střetnou tak se odvrátí. Už se to stalo několikrát, ale Jongdae tomu nevěnuje moc pozornosti.

„Jdu k sobě, mám hodně úkolů.“ Došel domů a hned se zabarikádoval v pokoji. Měl dneska hodně učení a potřeboval udělat nějaké úkoly a taky měl nějaký projekt a potřeboval s ním začít. Slyšel, jak se otevřeli dveře, ale ani nevzhlédl, aby se podíval kdo to je.

„Říkal jsem ti, že nemám hlad, později si něco vezmu.“ Ale neslyšel, že teta odešla, tak se podíval, jestli něco nepotřebuje, ale nebyla to jeho teta, kdo stál u něho v pokoji. Byl to někdo jiný.

„Co tu chceš?“  
„Chtěl jsem počkat. Ale už jsem nemohl čekat, nedalo se to. Vím, že je brzy se na to ptát, ale musím to vědět. Měl jsem počkat, až by si byl se mnou schopný alespoň mluvit, nebo se na mě podívat déle, jak pět sekund, ale potřebuju to vědět,“ Jongdae nevěděl o čem to Joonmyun mluví. Vůbec nechápal, co se tu snaží říct.  
„Nevím, o čem mluvíš,“ zašeptal Jongdae.  
„Chtěl jsem to všechno vzít popořadě. Rozešel jsem se s ní. Pak jsem odešel z jejich party. Snažil jsem se změnit, ne změna není to pravé slovo, snažil jsem se, abych se víc choval, jako já. Ne, jako někdo jiný. Ale chtěl jsem ti ukázat moje pravé já. Jestli to dává nějaký smysl.“ 

Joonmyunova slova dávali smysl, ale Jongdae nechtěl předbíhat, nevěděl, kam tahle konverzace spěje, měl tušení, ale nechtěl si to připouštět, co kdyby to nebyla pravda a on byl zase zklamaný.

„Chtěl jsem to brát popořadě. Začít ti být na blízku, být ti co nejblíž. Chtěl jsem, aby mě měli tvoji kamarádi rádi, abych mohl být s tebou co nejčastěji, ale ty ses nepokoušel se mnou nějak bavit a já ti to nemůžu mít za zlé, ale jedno chci vědět. Ty a já máme nějakou šanci na to, abychom byli spolu? Vím, že je brzy a chtěl jsem, aby ses do mě zamiloval a chtěl jsem to brát, tak jak se to má, ale já…potřebuju vědět, jestli mám šanci.“

„Ty si to dělal pro mě?“ Zeptal se zmateně Jongdae, který si začínal připouštět, že ta konverzace spěla přesně, tam kam chtěl, aby vedla.

„Ano. Chtěl jsem, abychom náš vztah začali pomalu a tak jak se má. Nějaké nesmělé úsměvy, pak bychom se zase začali bavit, pak možná držení za ruce, já nevím, jenom bychom byli spolu. Šli třeba do kina a pak na třetím rande, bych tě políbil a ty by si my ten polibek opětoval a věci by šli, tak jak mají.“

„Ty by si mě držel za ruku?“ Zeptal se pořád zmateně Jongdae, který všechny Joonmyunova slova, teprve vstřebával. Urovnával si v hlavě všechno, co řekl a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyší. Joonmyun chce být s ním? Chce ho držet za ruku? 

„Samozřejmě. A moc rád. Myslíš, že jednou možná bychom mohli?“

„Ne teď. Ani ne zítra. A ani za týden, ale déle, kdo ví. Myslím, že jednoho dne, to půjde.“


End file.
